


This is a Direct Sign

by winehwan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, BUT ITS CUTE I SWEAR, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pet Names, Sick Fic, T for swearing, cuz you know ya girl cant watch her profanity, donghyuck gets pretty thirsty, listen NOTHING HAPPENS OK ITS SOFT, so i edited this, this is kind of short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winehwan/pseuds/winehwan
Summary: Donghyuck is worn out, and he can already feel the incessant itching of his throat, begging to be relieved, coughed out, justsomething.He feels his nose run and his temperature rapidly rise. Donghyuck thinks he might be sporting a fever.Damn, the stress might be taking its toll on me. His body is lightly (not for long) wracking with random shiver-fits, and his feet feel especially cold, so he grabs the blanket on the other side of the couch with his feet, passing it to his own hand, and places it lazily on his chest.





	This is a Direct Sign

**Author's Note:**

> this is very self indulgent pls be warned like ive been so deprived of markhyuck and also ty to my friend who helped me out with the concept of this fic muah muah ily

Donghyuck is tired. Oh, he's so, so tired.

Promoting in two units, all at once, is very pressuring, not to mention that all the subunits are having their comebacks simultaneously, hence Donghyuck has to be extremely active in the two that he's in.

NCT 127 with 'Touch',

And NCT Dream with 'Go'.

Donghyuck is worn out, and he can already feel the incessant itching of his throat, begging to be relieved, coughed out, just _something._ He feels his nose run and his temperature rapidly rise. Donghyuck thinks he might be sporting a fever. _Damn, the stress might be taking its toll on me_. His body is lightly (not for long) wracking with random shiver-fits, and his feet feel especially cold, so he grabs the blanket on the other side of the couch with his feet, passing it to his own hand, and places it lazily on his chest.

For a moment he has an inner turmoil on whether he should just leave it there or actually, properly, place it on himself, because _his arms just feel so heavy._

Since Donghyuck doesn't fancy the idea of freezing any time soon, he grumpily places the blanket on top of himself, bunching it at his feet to provide extra warmth.

Donghyuck really wonders how Mark does it. That Seagull Eyebrowed Man is truly a fighter; promoting in not one, not two, but three subunits, all the while being the (so-called) leader of NCT Dream. The pressure must be over the boiling point, and yet Mark makes it work, somehow, for some reason Donghyuck will never understand.

NCT have one (three, actually) of those rare days where they don't have any schedules, or maybe Lee Soo-Man took pity on the group-of-eighteen-men-where-half-of-the-members-aren't-even-legal-yet, and decided to clear their schedules, which, Donghyuck is not going to lie, feels like heaven, although he would've preferred to spend it not sick. Donghyuck sighs. 

_Oh well_.

All the members of NCT 127 have taken their first day off to do something fun; go to the amusement park, water park, local park, _insert more parks_ (although Mark went to the convenience store because, lately, they've been living off of restaurant food and take-out, and frankly, all the members of NCT miss Taeyong's home cooked meals, and of course they aren't even apologetic for the fact that Taeyong has to feed eighteen animalistic children (yes, including Taeyong), so Mark decided to volunteer and buy some ingredients), and yet Donghyuck decided to laze around and relax, because he was always more of an indoors person.

Donghyuck prays that Mark comes home soon, because he's too lazy to reach for the TV remote and the silence is starting to get a tiny bit eerie. Donghyuck was never known to be brave.

Donghyuck's eyes start to droop when he briefly remembers Doyoung telling him not to sleep on the couch since it's bad for his back, but then Donghyuck decides that he really doesn't give a shit, so he lets himself fall into the too welcoming arms of sleep.

 

 

After about an hour of Donghyuck drifting in and out of sleep, he hears the lock click, and the door swinging open. He thought sleeping would make him feel relatively better, but instead, he feels all the more like death. His jaw is stiff, his teeth feel weird when he bites down on air, his throat is itchier than it was before and it physically hurts to keep his eyes open.

"Hey, love."

Mark's velvety voice fills his ears, and, oh, who's 'sick'? Donghyuck doesn't know her. He suddenly feels a ton lighter, a heap amounts of better and maybe Mark is all the medicine he'll need.

They're not dating, Mark has just made it a point that he likes to call Donghyuck 'love' (and Donghyuck would be damned if he said he didn't enjoy it, and that he doesn't silently bask in the way Mark calls him, so full of affection, yet he still keeps his head out of the clouds. Donghyuck hates false hope).

Donghyuck smiles despite the pounding headache it creates. "Hey, doll."

Donghyuck has also made it a habit to call Mark anything and everything sappy he can think of ("Are you guys dating?" Sicheng had once asked, being the confused bean he is, causing Mark and Donghyuck to chuckle uncomfortably), which usually ranges from 'sweetie', 'honey', 'sweetums', to 'baby', 'angel', and 'doll', and, trust me, there's more of where that came from.

Mark smiles back at Donghyuck, a bit confusedly, "What's wrong? You look a little under the weather." Donghyuck lightly snorts at that, although it causes a coughing fit to come out. After it's ceased, he says, "Yeah, seems like I've caught a fever. Take care of me, peasant." He jokes, making grabby hands, knowing Mark could never resist him. Mark rolls his eyes, although his smile gives it away.

Mark excuses himself so he can go get a cloth, some water, chicken soup, medicine, and a fresh pair of clothes since Donghyuck has sweat all over his current one.

" _Mark_ , baby" Donghyuck calls when Mark takes too long to grab the items (even though Mark has been away for literally two minutes).

"Coming," Mark says, voice slighty muffled from being rooms away. A few seconds later he trudges into the room, things in tow, slightly piling, because Mark does _not believe in two trips._

Mark grabs the cloth, dips it into water, squeezes to get excess water off and then starts lightly lapping at Donghyuck's face, neck, arms, legs, upper chest, lower stomach, because apparently, Donghyuck smells like sweat. Donghyuck hopes that Mark doesn't feel (or hear) his heart pounding in his chest because, what the fuck, who gave him the right?

When Mark gets close to the left side of his chest, Donghyuck catches his wrist, not wanting Mark to feel the spine-breaking pound of his heart, and if Mark notices, he doesn't say anything.

When Mark tells him to change, Donghyuck says a sly 'help me', which causes Mark to splutter for a minute, until he mutters an 'okay', threading his fingers through Donghyuck's and bringing him to their room.

Mark turns his face away and shuts his eyes, holding the shirt open for Donghyuck to reach his hands in and wiggle himself through the fabric. Mark hands him the pants because there's no way in hell he's helping Donghyuck put his pants on.

After Donghyuck announces he's done, he not-so-gracefully plops onto the bed, all energy gone from his being that leaves Donghyuck wanting to sleep for seven days straight. Mark picks up Donghyuck's hand, absentmindedly playing with his fingers, a habit he'd picked up.

Donghyuck's skin tingles where Mark touches it. What did he ever do to deserve such a beautiful, elegant, soft, and pretty baby like Mark?

"You know, Hyuckie," He begins, "The others had a lot of fun today, still are, if I'm not mistaken. Taeyong and Jaehyun went out to the mall, wearing facemasks, hats, hoodies, basically anything to not get recognised. Yuta and Sicheng went to an amusement park. Ten and Johnny went to watch a movie. Taeil and Doyoung went to a swimming pool, one that they know will be empty. I mean, really, it's hard not to be jealous since they've been blowing the group up, like, I'm not kidding, I have so many notifications. But here I am, taking care of you." Mark cutely boops Donghyuck's nose.

"Sorry, angel," Donghyuck croaks out, and he really is. Donghyuck is very aware Mark can spend his three days off doing something other than taking care of his pathetic ass. Mark laughs and shakes his head. "I don't mind, love." Donghyuck would've been lying if he said that didn't make his breath stutter.

Donghyuck inwardly sighs,  _how am I supposed to keep this act up, what the fuck, he's so pretty,_ Donghyuck almost sobs at the thought. Mark goes to lay down near him, but Donghyuck isn't having it, "You'll get sick, midget," Donghyuck says, causing mark to roll his eyes, muttering, "I'm taller than you," quietly, but then saying a bit louder, "I don't care, move over."

Fuck, how goddamn beautiful Mark looks from Donghyuck's perspective; long lashes fluttering over his cheeks, casting shadows over his face whenever he blinks (Donghyuck has always hated how much it makes him want to kiss Mark silly, how much it makes him want to trail his hands over Mark's waist and grip the soft skin, mark him with Donghyuck's love bites and show everybody how only Donghyuck can do that, only Donghyuck can see Mark in the absolute barest of moments. It's not something that totaly straight bros think of each other, but Donghyuck came to accept that long ago). His eyes are glassy, almost like that of a doll's, and Donghyuck wonders when Mark's eyes developed the ability to battle the beauty of space and everything in it, because  _why look at the galaxy when I can look at Mark?_

"I think I love you."

It just seems to come out, Donghyuck doesn't know how. He watches those doe eyes widen in surprise, feels him tense up beside his own body. Donghyuck curses himself,  _the fuck? Great going, Donghyuck._

Mark seems frozen, stuck in his position, resulting in Donghyuck doing the same thing. If it were any other situation, Donghyuck would've laughed at how stupid they must look, but it seems he can't force even a single sound out.

But then Mark laughs, bubbly and beautiful, like anything that's related to Mark should be, and his smile reaches his eyes, lighting his face up, and holy shit, it's the most mesmerising thing Donghyuck has ever seen.

"I think I love you too."

And that's okay, everything's okay, even if Donghyuck gets sick a million times, he doesn't mind, because Mark is all he'll ever need. All the medicine, all the money, all the fame, everything in this world wouldn't and couldn't compare to how much Mark means to him.

They'll make it work.

**Author's Note:**

> ok here you go!!! its done and over and of course i made them call each other pet names becuz goddammit pet names are my life


End file.
